the bond between companions
by solar flare of darkness
Summary: ichigo zanpakuto is kumori no kajihime like the one in reqiuem for a reapar of neonzangetsu. after muramasa freed the zanpakuto kumori no kajihime, benihime and kyoka suigetsu trael to karakura town to find ichigo and bond with him and take on muramasa.


-**zanpakuto talk inside inner world-**

**-****zanpakuto talk outside inner world-**

-_**ichigo talk inside inner world-**_

Ichigo was walking down a street after school heading

when he feels a senkeimon open near the riverbank.

When he got there he sees rukia stumble on to the

ground bleeding from a rather large gash on her

back but before he could move to help her he sees

eight figures step out of the senkeimon as it closes

behind but got shocked as he saw his own zanpakuto

kumori no kajihime among the two other strange looking people.

"K-kumori... K-kajihime... What are you doing what

going on?!" Ichigo sees as they look at him with...

Hope?**"Ichigo... Its good we found you, we and**

**our friends here want to speak to in private so **

**please rukia to that urahara guy to get healed."**

Kumori and kajihime says at the same time.

5 minutes later ichigo, his zanpakuto and the two

others are currently in his room with multiple barriers

surrounding his room which he cast after they entered.

" Ok so what's going on and how are you guys outside

my inner world?" Ichigo sitting across from them while

kumori is leaning on his left shoulder while resting her

head against his shoulder and kajihime that is sitting

on his lap snuggled against his chest while playing with her hair.

**"Ok ichigo we here because of we came looking for**

**you after a rogue zanpakuto named muramasa 'freed'**

**us from our wielders who mistreated us except yours**

**since you've only loved and cared for them unlike other**

**shinigami who ignore us and use our powers for their**

**own means. After we were 'freed' we met with other **

**zanpakuto who were also freed from their shinigami **

**and that's how we met each other and decided that **

**you become our new wielder because you posses**

**everything we want in a wielder: love, understaning,**

**compassion and you respect us that we are our own**

**person and not some tool to use for you're own ambitions **

**and desires and treat us like any other person and not **

**just a tool to use when needed."** A woman says with dark

red hair that flows to her shoulders and the same colored

eyes and wears a dark violet kimono.**"I'm benihime and **

**this is kyoka suigetsu."** She says introducing herself and

the other woman beside her. Kyoka like benihime is a

female zanpakuto, she has dark brown wavy hair reaching

her back, her eyes are a emareld green and wears a blue

kimono with swirls of flowers embedded on the kimono,.

"I see is that why you brought them here kumori, kajihime?

And are they still under this muramasa's control? And of

course I would gladly accept you as my zanpakuto, also

if you guys really are this mistreated it's no wonder you

would rebel." Ichigo says with determination and see

them light up at his words.

**"Thanky you ichigo... For accepting especially me**

**since you all know who my current is... "** Kyoka says

as she begins crying thinking about that bastard aizen,

he will die slowly and very painfully by my hands ichigo thought to himself.

"Its ok kyoka... Nobody is going to hurt or mistreat you

ever again, I promise you and you as well benihime.

" Ichigo says as he pulls kyoka into hug and calms her

down and fill her and benihime with joy at his words and

know he will be a better partner to them then their previous wielders.

**"Now ichigo its time for us to become part of you... "**

Kyoka says as they all summon their blades even kumori

and kajihime and ichigo stands up and readies himself.

" Ok do it and also do you guys want a bond similar to the

one I have with kumori and kajihime?" Ichigo asks with a

smirk as they all blush and nod their heads 'yes'. Then

one by one they stab him through the heart and their blades

appear in their sheathes on him, kumori and kajihime at his

left hip, and the other two are sling across his back like toshiro's .

Ichigo then smiles and materialise them again outside his inner

world wanting to deeping their bonds and start a relationship

with them like he has with his own zanpakuto and he also sees

that their blades have changed probably to hide their identity from others.

"Well let's get know each others some more hmmm? Also

kyoka I like the new appearance, you look very beautiful.

" Ichigo says softly while she just blushes, kyoka now looks

around ichigo's age and has become even more beautiful

in his eyes. Also their respective blades hilt now has the

color of their hair with a diamond like design on it, a hexagon

handguard and a silver colored blade.

Two weeks later

Ichigo has bonded well with his new zanpakuto, he learned

and mastered their bankai and shikai and they all progressed

their relationship to that beter than friends. The rebellion is

now over with muramasa and koga dead, their formers wielders

did take well that their own zanpakuto fled to ichigo but could

do nothing since no law was broken which left them very

unhappy especially aizen since it ruined a lot of his plan,

he even sent Gin to try and forcefully get kyoka suigetsu

back from ichigo. Well that didn't go well for Gin as he is

captured and in a holding cell in the first division and explaining

his reason why he betrayed soul society and his sentence will

depend on that outcome.

But right now he couldn't care less about their previous wielders

because he loved them and they loved him back. Ichigo was

currently in the house which he bought for all of them with the

money he got from his father. They sat in living room and were

watching tv while they lied close to ichigo and enjoying his

company on a large sleep couch. Kyoka was on his lap with her

head resting against his chest, kumori was on his left while kajihime

was on his right while ichigo himself sat on benihime's lap and also

leaned into her and snuggled his between her we'll endowed breasts


End file.
